


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: The new kid that scares everyone because of his looks teaches Dan that you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really always like High School AU'S as well as Punk/Pastel AU'S so I decided to put the two together to write a story about our favorite pair, Dan and Phil. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

"Did you see the new kid? He has  _ blue  _ hair"

"Oh my gosh look at his tattoos!"

"Is that a septum piercing?"

These are the things that Phil Lester heard being whispered throughout the hallways and in the back of class, what a great way to start a new school.

Throughout the entire day Phil heard snide remarks thrown his way, people would abruptly stop conversations if he entered the room, he even noticed some people completely changing the direction they were walking if he was going the same way.  But then again he expected this, it happened at his old school why not here.  He told his parents so, but they believed that all he needed was a fresh start and he would finally make some friends.  'Yeah right, who would be friends with me, people are afraid to look at me' he had thought, but he just smiled and said OK as to not disappoint his mother.

And so here he was, once again the outcast that people judged because of his sense of fashion, and emo hairstyle.

* * *

 

"You can sit by Daniel in the back." Dan's head immediately shot up and his eyes widened as he realized who his Biology teacher had seated next to him.  The new kid, who he may or may not have ran away from every time he saw the tattooed boy in the hallways. 

He had dark blue hair and kohl covered eyes, a large contrast to Dan's own light brown curly hair and soft peachy pink lips.  'He's going to kill me' Dan thought, and the thought must have been plastered on his face because, his friend, Pj had turned around in his seat in front of him to give him a sympathetic thumbs up and a half smile that said he too worried for Dan's death.

Dan abruptly looked away as the boy sat down in the chair next to him, he was afraid that if he looked at the boy he was somehow magically combust into flames or turn to stone.  He knew he was being stupid but how could he not think like this with the boy looking like the sort of guy that would drug you and sell your kidney on the black market.  So he decided to continue to look as though he hadn't noticed the boy was there.

At Least that was until their teacher, Mrs. Summer, began talking. 

"Class, today we're going to be working with our seating partners on an introduction to our next unit..." her voice trailed off in Dan's mind as he realized he would have to work with the new kid in the chair next to him.  He snuck a look at the boy only to notice that he was looking down at his phone.  'Typical', Dan thought, 'Of course this probably means Dan would have to do all the work.'

As Mrs. Summer finished her speech and began to pass out their assignment, Phil finally looked up from his phone. "Crap" The dark haired boy muttered under his breath, "Um, hey Daniel, that's your name right?" the boy spoke in a deep northern accent, though the soft and almost apologetic tone he used shocked Dan.

Dan gulped and looked down at the boy's hands, refusing to meet his eyes, and replied, "Yeah... Uh... Well... Dan, that is."

"Oh, well i'm Phil, Phil Lester." He declared smiling rightly and offering Dan a hand.  Dan was shocked to say the least, but then he thought that the boy would be putting on an act and it may be of his best interest to get on his good side, and so he returned the handshake as well as the smile.

"Um, I hate to ask you this considering we just met, but what is it that we're doing in class again?" He questioned while scratching the back of his head in an almost nervous manner.

Dan almost rolled his eyes at the guy, like wow was he a bad actor, but refusing to back down Dan replied and told him what it was they were to do in class.

And so that's how the rest of class went for the pair, Phil acting actually nice towards Dan, while the other boy pretended to be kind right back, all the while tying and nearly failing to finish the paperwork before class was over.

* * *

 

Phil walked home feeling pretty OK about his day to his own surprise.  I mean it went horribally bad for the most part, with the majority of his classmates; and even some teachers; giving him terrified looks and stares.  But nonetheless Phil felt almost happy with the day he had.  Ever since his biology class, where he met a (quite handsome) boy named Dan, his day had gotten even better.  In the class following biology, that being gym, Phil thought his day was only going to get worse.  He was wrong however, because he met two boys that despised the idea of exercise just as much as him.  Their names being Chris and Pj.  The pair were very kind towards Phil, despite his outward appearance, and he would even like to call them his friends.

The day got even better because during lunch the two invited him to their table where he met a shorter boy named Tyler with brightly colored hair, and a blonde girl named Louise with an almost motherly attitude towards the boys she called her friends.  Phil hoped that soon he would be included in their little friend group.  And that's what he told his mother as soon as he had gotten home.

"How was your first day my darling? Make any new friends? Any cute boys? How are your teachers?" She asked in what seemed like one breath looking at him expectantly.

"Well, fine for the most part, i think so, not really any that would be interested in me, and nice enough." He answered back while counting off her questions on his fingers.

"Oh that's great darling i'm so glad you're meeting nice people, hey you know what since me and your father finished unpacking the basement today, how about you invite over some of these 'potential friends' for a little party."

"Wow, that's not a completely terrible idea? Um, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask if they wanted to come over, when should we do it?" Phil questioned getting more excited about the idea as time went on.

"Well, since tomorrow's friday, how about after school, it could even be a little sleepover if they wanted."

"Ok, i'll text them and see if they're free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan continues to be suspicious of Phil, while Phil throws a party to get settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, i'm really excited about this one as I don't really go to many parties (Cause I have two friends, and spend the most of my time on tumblr) so I may be living vicariously through this a bit.

 

PJ:Dude I'd love to come to your party!!! I cant wait

Louise: Of course Darling, I ADORE parties and im very excited to see your house.

Chris: Phil my new friend, i would Absolutely love to come to your house and eat your food

Tyler:YAS, I WANT TO SEE YOU IN YOUR NATURAL ENVIRONMENT

Phil smiled down at the responses from his new friends before turning towards his mother seated in the chair next to him watching an episode of Buffy from Phil's boxset, as the cable hasn't been set up yet. "Hey, they all said they can come tomorrow night."

"Oh that's amazing sweetie, I'll have to set out some pizza money and snacks before we leave." Not long after she said that Phil could have the little party, His father came home and reminded her that the pair were supposed to go up to visit Phil's brother for the weekend.  Though after a few minutes of arguing his mother caved and decided to let Phil have the party anyway, especially after him telling her that he already sent the texts and if he were to revoke them they may not want to be his friend any more (despite how untrue that would be, she gave in anyway).  Beside she trusts him not to let things get out of hand.

* * *

 

"Dan, why weren't you at lunch today? it was very eventful." Asked PJ as they were driving home in Louise's mom's Mini van.

"AH, I had detention with Mr. Wade, I swear he's out to get me just because i wear pink!" Dan exclaimed crossing his arms. Chris muttered something sounding like 'or maybe its because you talk so much and never do your homework.'

"Well anyway, we met the new kid, and he's super nice and he sat with us at lunch." added Tyler.

"WHAT, no way, he may seem nice, but like he's so not," Dan said in a voice voicing his alarm, "He probably wants to skin us and wear our pelts at coats."

"Ok, Dan honey chill, Phil's nice, you're just saying that because you don't know him." Louise chimed in, turning onto Dans street.

"But I do, he's suspiciously nice,"

"Come on Dan, you know it's possible he's not being 'suspiciously nice' but maybe it's that he's actually nice." Replied Pj, as Dan got out of the van.

"Ugh, whatever i'm still gonna keep my guard up, see ya bitches" He waved goodbye as he walked up to his house.

'Huh, Phil, actually nice, nah'.

* * *

 

The following day as Phil made his way into school and towards his locker, this time with a slight smile on his face, he was met with a couple of boys waiting for him.

"Hey Phil, old chum." Greeted Chris patting Phil on the back, "We wanted to ask you something about your little party"

"Shoot," said Phil opening his locker, slightly wondering how they knew where his locker was.

"Well, we wanted to know if we could invite a couple of other friends? I mean it's ok if you say no, but we just wanted to ask." Pj replied.

Phil, not wanting to disappoint his new friends, but also worried about what his mother would think gulped before answering, "How many friends, would I know them from class?"

"Yeah mate, you might know Dan, well he said he knew you from Bio class that is, and also a few other people."

"Oh yeah, Dan, huh I know him we're partners... well seating partners, not life partners, we hardly know each other... even if we did I doubt we'd ever DATE, i mean could you imagine.... ha ha." Phil said stumbling over his words no doubt blushing a bright red color that was deeper than his natural hair.

Chris and Pj shared an amused look before Pj began talking again, "So we can bring other friends, it'll give you a chance to meet new people, maybe even talk to Dan a bit." Pj spoke the end part with a certain suggestive tone while chris began to move his eyebrows up and down.

"Uh... OK, what harm could it do?" Phil chuckled as the three parted ways and headed to class.

* * *

"Wait, where are we going again?"Dan asked the car full of his friends for the third time.

"We never told you love, but seeing as we're around the corner now we might as well tell you." Louise stated driving.

"You know Phil, yeah he's having a party to sort of make friends and stuff, it's a sleepover and you're staying." Sid PJ while getting out of the car as they pulled up to the house.

"WHAT, oh god no, he's gonna eat my liver and pull my dick off!" Dan exclaimed, to which Chris mumbled 'He might want to pull _on_  your dick' making Dan blush slightly as the four made their way up to the house.

"Just calm down and be nice, it'll be fun." Pj said, ending the discussion as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it, is Tyler coming separately?" Phil greeted the group, inviting them in.

"Yeah, he'll be here with Troye and the Suggs"

"Cool, sorry about the boxes, it's clear of them downstairs and i've got pizza and crisps." Phil said, guiding them into the basement, which Dan didn't like at all, thinking that this is gonna be some sort of torture dungeon.

* * *

 

As all the guests arrived Phil put on his spotify playlist, which mainly contained groups like Muse and Panic! at the Disco, while surveying the crowd.  It was a few more people than he expected, but he's sure it'll be fine.

The full group consisted of himself, Pj, Chris, Dan, Louise, Tyler, a boy named Troye, the twins Zoe and Joe Sugg, Zoe's boyfriend Alfie, and a girl named Cat.  It's not that many people Phil reassured himself.

"Who wants to play a game?" Tyler drunkenly yelled, as the reason he came separate from the group was to pick up a few six packs of beer.

"Who are you Saw?" Joe Sugg yelled back as the group began to sit in a circle on the floor anyway.

"Ok, lets play truth or dare, I'll ask first" Tyler said not giving anyone time to object, "Phil, since you're the new boy and this is your house, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"he replied weakly.

"Ugh, wimp, but fine,"he tapped his finger on his chin pretending to think, "How many piercings do you have and were?"

Phil blushed, thinking that he didn't have to answer, but didn't want to chicken out on his first question. "Um, eleven and I have my eyebrow bar, my septum ring, four ear piercings in each ear, and well um my prince albert." Phil listed his voice quieting on the last one but everyone still heard and began to cheer.

"Hot, you ask someone now." Tyler replied giving to boy an impressed look.

"Ok, well Pj truth or dare?"

"Dare my good sir"

"Um, I dare you to eat one of those Jalapeños from the pizza box." Phil dared the boy, he completed the dare but wasn't too happy about it and had to down half a beer to get the burning to stop.

Things went on like this for a while before it was Dan's turn to ask someone, "Phil, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Phil replied, which made someone through a pillow at him and groans to sound.

"Why did you move here?" Dan asked immediately, looking Phil in the eye almost challenging him to back down.

Phil shocked at the question began to stutter and stumble over his words, "Um... well... i guess..."

 

 

"You don't have to answer Dan if you don't want to, he may look cute and innocent but he's an ass." Pj told the boy, to which Dan yelled a 'hey' earning him an elbow in the shoulder from Zoe who was seated next to him.

"Uh, no it's fine, I guess it's because I never really fit in and people were quick to judge me because of my sense of style, I didn't really have any friends.  But when my Dad got a job offer in London, we were kind of given an opportunity to start over, and Mum thought it'd be good for me, chance to make friends, she said that out here in the city people get it and not everyone is the same." Phil said to which everyone, including Dan was stunned.

"Wow, Phil, I'm glad you told us, and your Mum's right people here are unique and for the most part understand, well at least we do." Louise replied giving him a sideways hug.

The night continued on much calmer after Phil's confession, even Dan didn't have anything more to say as the group watched some movies and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day the group recovers from their hangovers, while Dan decides to get over himself and actually be friends with Phil.

Right before Dan even opened his eyes he knew he was screwed.  His head was aching and he knew that as soon as he opened them it would be much worse having to face the light of Phil's basement.  Which reminded him that he was in Phils basement, which again led him to remember the events of last night, namely that of Phil's confession about why he moved.  Which made Dan feel even more like crap even without the hangover.

He opened his eyes, yep thats worse, when he began to hear shuffling near to him.  He found he was on a couch, curled up with Chris lying near his feet cuddling his leg, next to him on the floor was Pj who somehow looked to be quite comfortable despite being on the floor.  A large contrast to himself, who could feel the cricks in his neck forming by the minute.  He looked around the room at the sleeping figures, until his eyes landed on Phil who, like him looks to have just woken up quite hungover.

He was stretching and rubbing his eyes, until they focused on Dan and he spoke, "I'm so dumb, I left my contacts in, my eyes are killing me." He yawned, getting up, "Would you like some cereal or something? We have a few kinds you can look through while I go put on my glasses."

Dan felt his stomach respond for him as he shoved Chris off his leg, following Phil up the stairs. 

Dan had just finished pouring milk in his bowl of crunchy nut when Phil made his way down the stairs, going straight for the coffee machine."How do you like your coffee, or do you even like coffee... crap, i think we have some orange juice or tea, I can get you some tea..." Phil rambled blushing deeply causing Dan to giggle stopping him.

"Coffee's fine, i'm good with whatever Phil."

"Ok, cool" Phil smiled and Dan smiled right back before shaking his head and continuing to eat his cereal before it got soggy.

"I didn't know you had dimples, they're cute." Phil blurted out before he could stop himself, his eyebrows raising in shock at what he had said as his blush from before returned somehow appearing even darker.

Dan scoffed, "I'm not cute, I hate when people say that, just because I look the way I do doesn't mean that i'm a cute little child or something, I hate when people treat me like i'm _so_ innocent and that I can't handle things." Dan snapped back at the boy realizing he may have went a little overboard with the speech, whose eyes widened as he continued to talk.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that trust me I get it, people think I'm super tough and angry all the time, but really I'm kinda shy and a socially awkward mess." Phil replied, continuing,"B-but what I meant was, I like your dimples they're really... nice, they make you look even more pretty." 

"You think I'm pretty? How i'm garbage." Dan joked, thought he was sure he was blushing.

"Well, you're a hot peice of garbage... I'm sorry that was the worst thing i've ever said." Phil shook his head as they both laughed.

"Well, it's probably the first time someone's said that to me, so i'll give you that, but you need to improve your flirting skills a bit."

"Oh was this flirting?" Phil smirked.

"I'd like to say yes." Dan chewed his lip nervously, drawing Phil's eyes down from his eyes for a split second.

"Well, it's a good thing I'd like to say it was too." He smiled back at the boy before they decided to go back downstairs to wake the others.

* * *

 

"Wow there you guys are we thought you had died." Said Alfie

"Or went off to fuck somewhere." Chris added with a smirk and wink, causing the pair to blush and look away from each other.

"Uh no, we made coffee not love." Replied Dan quite proud of his little joke.

The others just rolled their eyes and made their ways up the stairs to get coffee and cereal that Phil offered.

"Wait, Phil" Dan said preventing Phil from following up the stairs after the group, "Um, I just wanna say I'm sorry, I kinda judged you before getting to know you, which was really hypocritical of me and I'd really like to get to know you better."

"It's ok Dan, well it's not ok, but most people do it." Phil responded to which Dan blushed and looked guiltily down at his feet, "But, most people don't apologize for doing it, so thanks, and I'd really like to get to know you too."

Dan bit his lip and chuckled about to speak when they heard Louise's voice yelling down to them, "Boys, you may want to get up here and get these _children_ some food unless you want Chris to burn the house down trying to make pancakes." 

At that the boys rushed up the stairs to meet their friends as Phil pointed out the different cereals.

* * *

 

After breakfast the friends gradually began to leave until it was just Louise, Dan, and Phil.

"So, Phil dear, how are you feeling about the people here? Did we make you feel welcome?" Louise asked, the three in Phil's basement helping to clean up the mess the group had created.

"Ah, well, for the most part people seem pretty chill, but on the other hand that may just be you guys considering some people at school have been giving me funny looks and running away." Phil answered her, trying to get what looked, and smelled he discovered, like a beer stain off the carpet.

Louise laughed, "That may have been Dan running away from you, he was absolutely positive you wanted to chop him up and feed him to your dog."

"Ah, it's a good thing I don't have a dog then isn't it Daniel." Phil chuckled, ducking from the pillow being thrown towards his head.

"Shut up, I didn't know you then, well then again I don't really know you now so you could still want to skin me and i'd have my guard down."

"Now that would be the perfect crime wouldn't it." Phil laughed in a fake maniacal laughter, to which another pillow was thrown his way.

"But in all seriousness, I had a lot of fun with you guys and I'd like to hang out like this in the future." Phil said smiling at the other two.

"Does that mean you'll have parties every friday then, we've been needing a good place to hang out." Louise teased.

"Uh, well-"Phil started stammering until he was cut off by Dan's hand.

"She's joking mate you can relax."

"Oh thank god" Phil laughed wiping fake sweat from his brow.

The trio laughed continuing to pick up trash until Dan's Dad came to pick him up, leaving just Phil and Louise.

"You could be really good for Dan ya know." She told Phil to which he blushed, "And I don't just mean as a friend."

"Um, me and Dan aren't really like that, I mean we're just like friends." Phil responded.

"Uh huh sure, but anyway  _if_ you guys ever do become more than that, I think it'd be really good for Dan."

"What do you mean." Phil asked curiously cocking his head and furrowing his brow.

"Well it's not completely my place to say but Dan's had some... trouble with his past relationships, well mainly one, but I'll let him tell you about it all when he's ready."

Phil gulped wondering what she was talking about, but he shook his head as he knew it wasn't his place to speculate about Dan's private life without really knowing the boy.

"Well, I better be going darling, it was kind of you to have us all over, I had a wonderful time." Louise waved as he led her toward the door, waiting on the porch until she pulled away in her car.

Phil sighed walking back inside, wondering what Monday would bring as he still had the weekend to think about his new found relationships.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about the day just screams "Monday" for Phil from getting caught in the rain walking to school, to having to do a huge essay due in two days. But Dan helps Phil out and makes his day much better.

Phil knew that today would be a bad day before the day even started. 

Last night before he went to bed Phil made sure that he had set his alarm for in the morning, and what happens?  It doesn't go off.  Because apparently the electricity had gone off sometime in the night, therefore resetting his clock.  To make things even worse that meant Phil woke up with only ten minutes to get to school, making him have to miss breakfast.  Another terrible thing about waking up late was that his parents had already left for work, meaning he would have to walk to school.  Normally that wouldn't be so bad, except that it was still pouring down rain outside.

So Phil practically bolted to school in the rain, only making it through the door to his first period class with literally seconds to spare.  Now soaking wet, but in his chair, Phil tried to calm himself down as people stared at the no doubt shocking sight before them.  A normally threatening looking badass with dark eyeliner and black clothing, now a damp 6ft 2 boy covered in piercings and wearing pokemon pajama bottoms.  That was when Phil realized he had only changed his shirt, making him wear pair a plaid button down and leather jacket with his pajama pants.

The day just got worse from there.  In math class Phil realized he had done the wrong homework problems, making him have to tell his teacher when he came around to collect them.  This got him detention because as it turns out the teacher was the renowned 'tough love' endorsing coach of the rugby team.  Phil was bound to power through the day until lunch at the least.

That was until the next period, english, when his teacher assigned an essay that was supposed to be well researched and was due in two days.  TWO DAYS, Phil can't even write a crappy essay in two days, let alone one that had to be well researched.  He was gonna die.

When it came to biology class Phil couldn't be happier to see Dan.  Just to tell him about his shitty day of course, definitely not because Dan makes him happier or anything like that.

* * *

"Ugh, i've had the absolute WORST day  of my life."Phil groaned putting his head down on the desk next to Dan.

"Yeah, that really explains the outfit.  I'm loving the pj pants by the way." Dan joked back, nudging Phil to let him know class was starting.

As Mrs. Summer started talking, Phil began to drift off, putting his head on his hand and closing his eyes.  He was awoken by a shove from Dan, "Hey, you don't want a detention do you?" he asked whispering to the boy while at least trying to pay attention to their teacher's lesson.

"Well considering I already have one I don't really care that much." Phil chuckled lowly in response.

Dan's eyes widened, "How the hell did you, _Phil Lester_ , get a detention?" 

"Coach Stevens was being a prick." Phil responded moving back to putting his head on the desk.

Which Dan responded to by having a coughing fit, shocked by Phil's blunt explanation.  Which obviously drawed some eyes to them, leading to Mrs. Summer seeing Phil with his head down, which resulted in him receiving another detention, this one for lunch time as he has one after school.

Dan felt bad for causing such a commotion that led to Phil's second detention of the day.  He expressed this to Phil in multiple apologies, but Phil just told him 'It was bound to happen with the shit day i'm having.'  

This is why he decided he had to make it up to Phil.  It was time for lunch, and as Phil headed to detention, Dan and Pj were heading away from the cafeteria.

"This is ridiculous Dan, you're gonna get in trouble." Pj complained to Dan as the two looked around in the empty halls, making sure no one was around.  After seeing no one in the halls the pair made their way over to the art wing exit that nobody uses during this time of day. "You're gonna get caught and placed in detention, just like Phil."

"Well then at least he wouldn't be alone." Dan responded looking around once more before making his way out the doors.  The school itself was located in quite an odd place, across from a few fast food restaurants which really contradicts the whole 'healthy living' thing the school was trying to endorse.  Many of the seniors often went out to these places for lunch instead of suffering through the school lunches.  However, since Dan was a junior, he technically wasn't allowed to leave the premises during school hours.  But here he was, sneaking out just to get Phil food, to try and make up for what happened in science.

He had Pj keep watch for him as well as be there to open the door for him when he returns.  So after crossing the street and making it to McDonald's, he ordered Phil something he thought he would like, he makes his way back over to the school.

As he crossed the street once again, one of his teachers makes their way outside.  Panicking, Dan squats down behind a bush until they pass, and he quickly makes his way back to the entrance.

Now comes the tricky part, getting the food to Phil.  As their teacher Mrs. Summer is in charge of Phil's detention, she'll be watching over him in her room.  This makes it impossible for Dan to just walk in and give Phil the food.  As then she may question how the boy had acquired it, thus discovering that Dan left school grounds, and giving him a detention. So for the next part of his plan Dan recruited Chris. 

"Ready big mouth." Chris turned to Dan as they met outside of the classroom.

"Well thats rude." Dan responded with raised eyebrows at his friend, "Dumbass."

"Hey, that's just your secret agent codename, mines charming bastard." Chris smirked.

"Ya got the bastard part right, now go on move it." He pushed Chris through the door into the classroom.

"Oh, Mrs. Summer dear, you are looking quite divine today if you don't mind me saying" Chris said waltzing into to the nearly empty room, with only the teacher and Phil.  Turning to wink at Phil he continued, "In fact you might even say as beautiful as the flowers on your dress."

"What do you want Christopher?" The teacher responded unaffected by his 'flirting'.

"Right, well ya know Pj? Yeah he's got his arm stuck in the vending machine down the hall." 

"Oh dear, you boys and your getting your appendages stuck in things." She sighed as she got out of her chair following Chris out of the room.

At this point Dan made his way into the room. 

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Phil perked up.

"I'm here to rescue you," the boy said, pulling out the bag from behind his back, "With food!"

Phil laughed thanking Dan and digging into the bag pulling out a hamburger and a fry. "This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" He said taking a bite out of the burger.

"Ha, well I really just wanted to apologize for earlier, it was my fault you got put in detention."

"No Dan, you don't need to apologise I had my head down and should have been paying attention." He said taking another bite, "Besides, you could have gotten in so much trouble, i'd say we'd be more than even now, if it had been your fault... which it isn't" 

"Well, I wanted to do this anyway.  Shit, I better go, Chris can't stall her for to much longer."

"Bye Dan"

"See you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a second part to this chapter (hopefully) soon, that'll be like the second part of the day after school. So look forward to that :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day may be over but Phil's day of bad luck isn't, as he has detention. But once again Dan comes to the rescue and makes Phil's day truly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, I've just been procrastinating, so I hope this makes up for it! :)

Phil sighed, walking into the nearly empty classroom.  Looking around the only people in here were Coach Stevens, a girl from his history class who was popping her gum quite loudly, and a stoner boy (who was very obviously stoned).  After a moment's hesitation Phil decides to take a seat nearest to the door.  And so Phil was after a half an hour had passed, sitting in a chair doing nothing but staring at a clock instead of at home doing something useful, like playing Crash Bandicoot.

Though to Phil's relief the Coach stood up soon after and told them they could leave, saying "I'm bored and hungry, get out." Phil didn't question it and quickly grabbed his bag and escaped the building.  Though on his departure he noticed someone sitting on the curb in front of the school.  He decided to get a closer look, and only when he notices the light pink jumper and flower crown does he realize it was Dan.

"Dan?" Phil questioned as he approached the boy, who turned around quickly, "What are you still doing here?" Phil suddenly wondered if the boy was waiting on him but quickly pushed the thought away, though not without blushing.

"Oh, um, my parents are late to pick me up." Dan offered standing up from his seating position.

"Doesnt Louise usually drive you home?" Phil replied curiously.

"Yeah usually..." Dan trailed off, "But, my Mum was supposed to, we were gonna go out to eat with my grandparents."

"Why haven't they showed up?" 

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot me, they usually do." Dan said looking down.

"Hey I'm sure that's not true, how could anyone forget you."

"Ha, thanks Phil, but you would be surprised, my parents don't really care that much about what Ii do, they like to focus on my brother as he has talent and friends."

"Dan you have talent and friends too, I mean i'm your friend."

"Never mind it's fine, I'm used to it, I mean he's the younger one it makes sense." Dan said sighing.

"Hey since you're free now, do ya want to go on a walk to the park or something?" Phil said trying to get Dan's mind off of things.

Dan laughed, "Is this a date Lester." He joked challengingly.

"If this was a date would I do this?" Phil said taking Dans hand in his own and dragging the boy along before he was able to change his mind.

Dan once again laughed, a big hearty laugh, one that made Phil smile to himself and get a warm feeling in his stomach.  He knew he wanted to hear that laugh again, as often as he could.

The pair arrived at the park and found themselves at a bench, as they were both quite unathletic and had speed walked there in about ten minutes. 

"God, I regret suggesting the park, my house is much closer and has air conditioning and food." Phil said breathlessly.

"'Hey, it may be hot, but at least the rain has stopped." Dan replied in the same breathless tone.

"God, Dan don't say that then it'll start raining again haven't you seen ANY movie?"

"Very funny Phil, were fine, and if we aren't and it starts raining, then we can do the cliche movie makeout in the rain."

Phil blushed but responded, "Hey now it won't rain just because you said that." Phil pouted.

"Oh, so you want to kiss me in the rain?" Dan smirked.

"Well, Ii did say this was a date didn't I?"

"No you just grabbed my hand and said, 'If this was a date would I do this' and that's not really a definitive way of telling me it's a date, I mean there is a thing called platonic handholding." Dan cheekily replied.

"Ok, first thing: shut up, second thing: this is a date Dan and I would definitely like to kiss you." Phil said taking dans hand in his own.

"I'm not really sure what you're trying to say can you be a bit clear-murph" Dan started to respond before Phil rolled his eyes, surging forward and connecting his lips with the other boys.

The kiss continued on for a bit before the pair pulled away flustered and blushing, but smiling nonetheless. 

"Well then that just happened, didn't it?" Phil sighed smilingly.

"I just can't believe that just happened."

"I know right."

"Like you didn't even let me finish my sentence." Dan smirked proudly.

"Ugh," Phil groaned, "I hate you."

"No ya dont."

"No, I don't." Phil smiled back at the boy feeling a fluttery feeling in his chest.

* * *

 

It was at this point the pair realized that they were probably quite a strange sight to bear, two 6ft tall teenage boys, one with a blue fringe and many piercings and tattoos, the other with a flower crown made of pink daisies with the sweater to match.  So the boys decided it was probably best if they left, also neither really wanted to be outside for that much longer.

"So, ya wanna come over for a bit?" Phil asked bashfully.

"Uh, yeah that'd be fun." Dan replied, "I wanna see your bedroom this time."

"Oh, really now?" Phil said with suggestively raised eyebrows.

"Oh god not like that, we just started dating, like five minuses ago calm down."

"Woah, I said it was a date, when did we say we were _dating_? There's a difference."

"Oh, sorry if you don't want to, I didn't mean to assume anything." Dan replied looking down kind of hurt.

"Hey Dan," Phil stopped the two in the middle of the sidewalk, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Phil smiled with laughter in his eyes.

"Shut up you jerk," Dan pushed Phil away, releasing his laughter, "God you better not do that with all our relationship milestones."

"Awe, its ok Danny, you can trick me next time something like that comes up." Phil said grabbing his arms and rubbing them.

"Get off douchebag, I'm mad at you." Dan pouted.

"I'll make you a bowl of ice cream and let you win Mario Kart when we get back to my house."

"Deal, but baby, you don't have to let me win, as I will eviscerate you." Dan smiled as they continued walking.

"Kinky."

"Ugh, not like that AT MARIO KART, MARIO KART I SAY." Dan yelled, the pair laughing as they made their way back to Phil's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter i've been really excited for, for obvious reasons, and I hope you guys are too. More exciting things are coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have been dating for almost a week, and things are going great! However they haven't told anyone about it yet, meaning they have no excuse to have alone time from their VERY attentive friends. Cue the frustration.

It was friday afternoon right after school let out and Phil was excited as he was supposed to go to the movies with Dan after school.  They were seeing the new Spiderman movie and honestly Phil wasn't sure what he was more psyched up about, spending alone time with Dan, or the movie.  He decided on Dan, as the pair haven't had time alone in the few short days since they got together.  This was probably due to the fact that no one even knew that the two were a couple, and all their friends believed that all they were doing was just flirty banter.

But no, the two were dating, and every time they tried to talk just the two of them, one of their friends would practically burst through the doors as if sensing that the two wanted privacy and just couldn't let that happen.  Though Phil knew that was highly unlikely.

Just this morning Dan and Phil met at Phil's locker extra early to be alone.  However Chris seemed to have the same idea as he was there not even a minute after the two had arrived.

"Hey guys, why ya here so early?  It must be boring just the two of you." Chris yelled coming up to the pair, skipping through the empty halls.

"Like you can talk, why are you here so early?" Dan replied, a little frustrated at being interrupted.

"Ah, I'm always early, me mum's got work so she drops me off on her way so I don't have to walk so far."

"You live like four blocks away." remarked Phil.

"Like I said, it's  _so far_." 

It's been worse the rest of the week, the two had gone to a coffee shop after school one day, and low and behold, they ran into Louise and Tyler.  They had specifically chosen this coffee shop as their friends usually went to starbucks, but no it was just their luck that their friends wanted to mix things up and check out a new coffee shop. 

Other things like this happened as well, like when Pj found the two huddled in a corner in the library during lunch, almost catching them kissing.  Thankfully he didn't as the pair wanted to keep their relationship between themselves for the moment.

But the whole thing was getting seriously old and the pair really wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Hey Philly, ready to go?" Said Dan coming up behind Phil in the parking lot, "I am siked up about this movie you have no idea," he lowered his voice into a whisper despite no one being around, "But I think i'm more excited to get you alone if ya know what I mean." Dan said winking comedically.

Phil laughed and was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he realized it was Tyler flanked by the rest of their friend group. "So what's this about a movie?" 

"Oh, yeah me and Dan were gonna see Spiderman." Phil said regrettably.

"WHAT, WITHOUT ME, I MEAN US?" Chris yelled.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't mind if we came would you, I mean it'd be more fun with all of us right?" Louise said with a cheeky smile.

"Uh, I guess not?" Dan replied panicking.

Phil then sighed as they all pile into Louise's van, looking at Dan with and apologetic look.

Dan just shrugged, being shoved towards the window as Pj took a seat between Dan and Phil.

* * *

 

"Do you want to share a popcorn?" Dan asked Phil getting out his wallet as they all stood around the concessions counter.

"Yeah dude, but I want extra butter." Chris replied before Phil even got a chance.

"I was talking to Phil." Dan said just avoiding sounding pissed off.

"He can share with Pj if he wants to share with someone, I doubt he'd mind." Pj nodded in confirmation as they purchased their food.

The group made their way into the theater, surprisingly enough Dan and Phil were able to get a seat next to each other without someone else taking it first.

Throughout the movie the two drifted as close as they could get with the armrests between them, their hands nearly touching.  At Least that was until they were startled out of their bliss when Pj stood up pushing past Phil's legs claiming a need to go to the bathroom.  From that point on the pair were conscious of how close they were.

After the movie let out the group was so hyped up from the movie, that they didn't notice Dan and Phil slipping away towards the little game room which was deserted.

"Finally, alone at last." Phil said as Dan relaxed into his embrace with his arms draped around his neck.

"Ugh, I know right, I mean I love them but they aren't usually this overbearing, it's getting seriously annoying."

"Yeah it is quite strange, like it's almost as if they want to keep us from being alo-" Phil stopped talking, quickly pulling away from Dan as the group entered the area.

"There you are, we though you had died for a second there."

"Or went off to fuck." Chris said.

"WHAT, why would we do that... oh you're joking." Phil stammered.

"What do you guys want to do know?" Tyler said not acknowledging the exchange that just happened.

"Oh I think me and Phil were gonna go to mine and play videogames."

"Great, we can all play Mario Kart." Chris replied.

"THAT'S IT, GOD ME AND DAN WANT TO BE ALONE ALREADY." Phil yelled out, his face turning red out of frustration.

"'Now why would you want to be alone?" Chris smirked.

"BECAUSE WE'RE DATING ALLRIGHT."

"You already knew that didn't you?" Dan asked noticing the smug looks from their friends.

"Of course we knew sweety." Louise replied putting her hand on Dan's shoulder.

"How long have you known?" Phil asked, no longer red in the face.

"Since like Tuesday dude, you guys didn't hide it well."

"How'd you find out?"

"Pj saw you guys kissing outside of the boys bathroom."

"Wow thanks for telling everyone Peej." Dan joked.

"Ah I knew you guys would just tell us soon enough."

"But why did you guys try to cock block us like that?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow as Dan blushed at Phil's blunt words.

"We got bored of waiting so we decided to bet on it and see how long it would take you to get so fed up you cracked?" Tyler replied.

"Wow thanks dude?"

"Who won?"

"Well Pj bet it would take about three more days, Louise said on wednesday, and Tyler said like two more weeks." Chris replied smirking, "I on the other hand was the closest as I said tomorrow, meaning I win, pay up suckers."

Their friends grumbled handing Chris the money while he just laughed.

They all went their separate ways, Dan and Phil going to Dan's like they had planned.

"God I really shouldn't be surprised, this is so something they would do." Dan spoke from his bed lying face down into his pillow, making his words come out slightly muffled, but Phil got the gyst of it anyway.

"I know right, but hey now we can be alone all we want." Phi said crawling up the bed towards Dan sitting next to his head and stroking his hair.

"At least until my parents get home." Dan replied leaning into Phils hand and letting his eyes drift shut.

"Well we better make the most of it." Phil said planting a kiss on the back of Dan's neck and pulling Dans hair a bit making his moan lightly.

"Were not just gonna play video games are we?" Dan smirked finally opening his eyes and sitting up, leaning towards Phil as his hand drifted down the boy's neck all the way down to his lower back.

"No, we are not." Phil said dragging Dan into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair have been going out for a month and have decided to tell their parents about their relationship. And get much closer in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter there is smut after the first line, so if ya don't want to see it it will end at the second line. This also just so happens to be the longest chapter so far, and I hope you all enjoy it!

It was now almost a month since Phil had transferred to the school, which means it was almost a month since Dan and Phil had started dating.  The pair were out to their friends and now family, though the later hadn't gone completely smoothly.

It wasn't due to the fact that neither of their parents accepted their sexualities, as they already knew that they were gay before they started dating, but the fact that they didn't even realize they were even dating.

The couple had decided that Dan would invite the Lester family over for dinner with his parents, and that was where they would tell them that they were together.  However when the night came for the families to get together everything went downhill.

During the meal Dan and Phil sat quietly at the table with their parents discussing the local news and their children's accomplishments.  Phil decided to just come out with it as soon as possible by grabbing Dans hand in his own and placing their conjoined hands on top of the table, smiling proudly all the while. However no one seemed to notice and they just continued to talk amongst themselves.

Dan then leaned over to kiss Phil on the cheek and nuzzle into his shoulder, again no one even batted an eye.  The two just looked at eachother before Phil cleared his throat and got their attentions.

"Oh dear are you ok, do you need another glass of water?" Dans mother asked with concern written on her face, his own mother's face mirrored the expression as she leaned over and began to heartily pat him on the back.  This obviously caused Dan to burst into a fit of giggles, leading Phil to turn to him with a scowl on his face shutting up Dans laughter but not his amused expression.

"Mum, I'm fine I wasn't choking." Phil said turning to his mother who stopped patting his back, "I was trying to get your guy's attention."

"Well all you had to do was say something dear."

To that Phil just rolled his eyes and looked to Dan to continue, "Um, well we wanted to tell you guys something." Dan said scratching nervously behind his ear.

"What is it?" Dan's dad replied with concern written on his face.

"Well we're together."

"Yes, we are together honey it's quite nice to have family time." Dan mother replied patting his hand from across the table.

"Oh I agree, and it makes me quite happy that Phils friends with someone with such kind parents." Phils own mother gushed, which led back into the previous conversation about their children.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Dan blurted out once again leading the families to stop convercing. "I was talking about me and Phil." he said once again intertwining his and Phil's hands and smiling shyly.

"Awe aren't you cute" Phil's mother said squeezing Phil's cheek then leaning across him to squeeze Dan's. "I'm happy you two are so close."

"Wait what?" Phil said his smile dropping.

"It just warms my heart that you've made such a close friend in such a short time." She said nearly tearing up.

Dan groaned and decided to put an end to the confusion, "We meant were dating, boyfriend and boyfriend, a couple you get me?"

"Oh dear that's even better." Phil's mother said getting up from her chair and hugging the boys from behind.

"Oh, wow, I didn't expect this so soon after..." Dan's father said trailing off , "But i'm happy for you nonetheless."

Phil raised his eyebrows confused at what that meant but soon brushed it off in favor of being bombarded buy compliments and questions about the new couple.

* * *

 

 Now the couple were cuddling on the couch in Phils basement watching old eighties movies, but not really paying all that much attention to the movie.

"Mumh, Phil." Dan moaned into the other boy's mouth. Dans hands were pushed into Phil's hair tugging almost a little too harshly, trying to bring him closer.  Phils own hands hadn't stopped moving since they had started kissing, jumping from Dan's lower back one minute to his arms and hair the next.  Before they knew it Dan was straddling Phil's lap trying not to grind down into the other boy but failing once Phil's lips made it to his neck and he let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hips rolled down.

Phil chuckled but rolled his own hips upwards causing Dan to whine, "You alright there Danny?" he teased whispering into his ear then dragging his teeth into the lobe.

"Oh god, please shut up." Dan responded to turned on to be truly annoyed, but not gone enough to let Phil tease him like that, "You'd be the same way if I did that to you." trying to make his point by pushing Phil back against the couch with both o his hands, attacking his neck with nips and kisses, pushing his hips down much harder and slower than before.

Phil closed his eyes running his hands through Dan's hair trying to old back a moan, "Well i'm not as sensitive as you babe." to which he scrunched up his nose at in disgust, "I'm sorry for calling you babe."

"Ha ha don't ruin the mood Phil," Dan joked pulling back from the other boys neck and grinning widely before the two burst out into giggles.

"God you're perfect," Phil said running his hands through Dans hair to which he blushed, before pulling him into a slow but passionate kiss.

This continued on slower than it had, but not any less passionate, until the pair were shirtless and grinding once again.

Dan was panting into Phil's shoulder gripping his arms tightly while Phil was digging his nails into Dan's back groaning.  

"Oh god, I'm close." Dan groaned out his toes curling almost to the edge until Phil placed his hands on Dan's hips stopping him, causing Dan to let out a feminine whimper in protest.

"Wait, before we continue this I want to know if you wanted to try something else." Phil said in a single, yet shaky, breath.

"What do you have in mind?" Dan wondered wanting nothing more than to grind down into Phil but also curious as to what Phil was offering.

"Well, uh... all the way?" Phil blushed. 

This caused Dan to raise his eyebrows in shock, well not that much shock as they were horny teenage boys.  But because the farthest the pair had gotten in the past month or so was a single rushed blowjob from Phil that didn't leave either of them very satisfied as just before Dan was going to cum his parents came home with dinner, meaning they were both quite frustrated that night.

But now that they were here Dan realized he hadn't even thought of having full on sex before.  Wondering if he even knew what to do.  As sure Dan had watched porn before, but it wasn't the most reliable place to get sex tips, and he had dated a few people but never before had he had full on sex with anyone.

Though the more he thought about it the more he wondered if Phil had any idea what was going on either, was he also a virgin?  Dan wasn't sure which scared him more the thought of neither of them knowing what to do or of Phil being disappointed by Dan's lack of sexual experience.  Thinking of Phil with other people in that way made him a bit jealous, ok really jealous.  But then again if Phil had experience then maybe he could help Dan through it. 

Yeah that was good Dan thought, trying not to think of how Phil would have became experienced.

"Hey Dan, it's ok we don't have to," Phil said grabbing Dan's face  and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, quickly calming him down, "To be honest i'm as much of a virgin as you are."

Dan didn't know if this calmed him down or made him more freaked out as that means that neither of them know what to do.

"But i've done research and stuff and know what to do to make it good." Phil said reading Dan's thoughts that were expressed on his face, "I uh, have the stuff in my room."

Dan relaxed when Phil admitted he sort of knew what he was doing and how to make it good, deciding he wanted this as much as Phil, "Well let's go to your room then."

"Are you sure?" Phil checked searching Dan's eyes for any sense of hesitation as the other boy nodded his head in agreement, "Ok." 

The two grabbed their tee shirts and making their way up stairs to Phil's bedroom, holding hands the whole time.

As soon as they made it through the door the pair connected their lips, Dan pushing Phil up against the door dragging his hands through his hair as Phil placed his own on Dan's hips, rubbing them up and down across the bare skin of Dan's abdomen. 

"Oh god please take these off." Dan groaned out bringing his hands down Phils chest to his zipper, to which Phil quickly complied undoing the buttons of his jeans and pulling them down kicking them off. 

"Do you want me to-" Phil began to ask Dan resting his hands on an's own zipper but didn't continue as Dan began vigorously shaking his head yes, causing Phil to chuckle and undo the other jeans.

This left them both panting against the door in their boxers, both sporting matching erections.  Phil pushed Dan back towards the bed until he was situated in the middle, and then straddled him kissing down his chest towards the tip of his boxers.  Dan had by then closed his eyes and tossed his head back groaning. Phil stopped for a moment to which Dan opened his eyes in protest.

"Hey, I want you to look at me." Phil said continuing downwards nuzzling and palming Dan through his boxers, making Dan spread his legs apart trying to get Phil closer.  It seemed to have worked as not long after was Phil pulling down his boxers, and taking the tip of his erection into his mouth, making Dan see stars.

"Oh oh, i'm close." Dan moaned out one hand gripping the sheets the other tangled in Phils hair tugging harshly.

Phil pulled back after one more suck and crawled back up to face Dan, "Do you still want to do this?" he said pushing the hair out of Dan's eyes.

"Do you?" Dan countered back, already knowing what he wanted but wanting to check and see if they were still on the same page.

"I want to do everything with you Dan." Phil replied running his hand up and down Dans side.

This caused Dan to pull Phil into a soft kiss before looking into his eyes and nodding.  Phil then leaned off of Dan and reached into his bedside drawer, producing a condom and a small bottle of what Dan assumed was lube.

"Do you want to or should I?" Phil asked scratching the back of his neck.

Dan was confused for a second before he realized what he was referring to and his eyes widened.

"Hey I can if you want, I'm really good either way." Mistaking Dan's realization for fear or disgust.

Dan had to think for a moment, did he want to be inside of Phil.  Obviously yes the idea made his almost cum on the spot, but did he want Phil inside of him.   The thought made his breath quicken and cheeks flush, thinking about how close they would be, and he knew Phil would make it feel good for him.  But then again Phil had said he was ok with either way.  He just couldn't decide.

"What do you want do do?" Dan asked Phil blushing.

"Well, uh if you're ok with it we can try me topping and you bottoming this time and if it's awful then we can try something else and next time i'll bottom."

Dan nodded in satisfaction liking Phil's idea, so that if he didn't feel right they didn't have to continue.

Phil then shucked off his boxers, causing Dan's eyes to once again comically widden, "Holy shit."

"I told you I had a prince albert." Phil said noticing Dan's staring, "You sure you wanna bottom?"

"Uh, yeah i'm good." Dan said flustered, turned on, and a bit curious at how that would feel inside him. 

Phil just chuckled in response noticing Dan's increased arousal, "Have you ever fingered yourself before?" Phil said bluntly while popping open the cap to the lube and pouring it on his fingers.

"Uh, no," Dan gulped as Phil brought his hand down to his opening, spreading his legs a little farther apart and lifting him so his ass was on display.

"Well, if you do it right it can feel amazing, trust me."

"Wait, you've fingered yourself before?" Dan gasped out as he felt Phil's fingers circle his rim.

"Well, I said I did some research didn't I?" He responded pushing the first finger in causing Dan to gasp and his body to try to get away from the intrusion. "'Shh, its ok, it'll feel so good." Phl said leaning down and kissing his thighs keeping his finger still until he feels Dan's body relax, only then does he move the finger in and out slowly letting Dan adjust.

After a few minutes of Phil pushing his finger around Dan, he felt him start to loosen, even realising little moans, deciding it might be time to add a second finger he looks up to Dan to ask if he was good when he witnesses the most amazing sight he had ever seen.  There was Dan his hands raised above his head gripping the the pillow tightly, eyes closed and head thrown back  and mouth agape and trembling.

"Hey i'm gonna add another ok?" Phil sad trying not to cum at the sight of Dan in so much pleasure and bliss.

"OK, please." Dan whimpered out quietly opening his eyes to look at Phil.

And so Phil began to push in a second finger looking Dan in the eye the whole time, making sure he was ok with the bigger intrusion.

Dans eyes screwed up in concentration, and Phil stopped knowing Dan was uncomfortable and began rubbing up and down Dan's legs going higher each time until he met Dans erection, which he took a hold of and started slowly stroking.

Dan moaned and nodded that he was ok and Phil continued to push two fingers in and out of Dan until he decided to start stretching just as slowly as he was stroking.  Dan bean to breath out shaky little breaths of pleasure, Phil decided he wanted to make Dan feel even more pleasure so he began to crook his fingers trying to find the bundle of nerves inside Dan that would make him scream.

It was obvious when he had found it because Dan's back had arched and he let out the loudest moan of the evening. "Oh... my... god... Phil what was that, do it again please." Dan all but yelled beginning to push back onto Phil's fingers.

Phil chuckled, "Well it's a good thing my parents aren't home, but i'm pretty sure everyone on the block heard you there." Phil said beginning to push in the third and final finger, Dan hardly noticing as he was so far gone.

After a few more minutes of stretching, and Dan's begging moans, Phil began to slide his fingers out of the boy and carefully rolled the condom onto his length once again looking into Dan's eyes for consent.

"Please god, Phil." Dan moaned out sensing his hesitation, going still as Phil began to line up with Dan's rim.

As he pushed in slowly Phil dropped his head into Dans shoulder to keep from crying out or moving too fast.  Dan was so tight, which was unsurprising considering he had never done anything like this, but still Phil felt like he had died and gone to heaven he was enveloped in so much pleasure.  After a moment he felt Dan tense up and abruptly stopped himself from pushing in any more.

"Oh god Dan i'm sorry, i'll wait and let you adjust." Phil said leaning down to place kissed all over Dan's face causing him to giggle.

"PHIL" he laughed as the boy nuzzled his face causing him to forget about the unpleasant pain he had felt between his legs only a moment ago.  Phils kisses then made their way down Dans jaw and neck and became more rough, causing Dan to let out his first moan since Phil had began to push into him.  Phil bit down lightly on Dan's collarbone making Dan arch up, leading to Phil accidently pushing all the way into Dan's heat.

Phil then stopped what he was doing to check Dan's face for any signs of pain or discomfort, when he found none he decided to experimentally pull out of Dan and push back in again.

"Oh wow, that's good." Dan moaned out quietly, edging Phil on as he continued going in the same pace, "Oh a bit faster" Dan groaned out pushing back against Phil.

And so Phil complied going faster and building up both of their orgasms. When Phil finally hit Dan's prostate the boy bit down on his lip so harshly it could have drawn blood and came in white streaks across his and Phil's stomachs.

The sudden tightening from Dan's orgasm led Phil to his own as his eyes rolled back into his head and he thrusted once more releasing into the condom and collapsing on top of Dan.

* * *

 

"Wow." Dan was the first to speak after a few moments, completely out of breath and dragging his shaky fingers through Phil's drenched hair.

"Wow indeed." Phil responded rolling off of Dan after carefully pulling out and tying and disposing of the condom.

"God that was amazing." Dan said as he pulled Phil back down to him.

Phil laid his head on Dan's chest kissing him once then relaxing into Dan's embrace, "I know right, we need to do that again."

Dan responded by squeezing him once then closing his eyes with a hum of content.

"Are you asleep you looser?" he asked to which Dan did not respond, "I'll cut up all your flower crowns." he said trying to provoke a response.

"No you won't." Dan replied smiling without even opening his eyes.

"How will you know dweeb, you'll be asleep." Phil smirked up at the boy.

"Because i'm not letting you go." And he made his point through by flipping them so that Phil was underneath Dan and with his arms wrapped around him in a deathgrip.

"I'm fine with this." Phil said wrapping his own arms around Dan, kissing his forehead and whispering a goodnight to the already sleeping boy.

All Phil could think as he too closed his eyes was that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I was debating whether or not to write smut for a while and kind of just decided to go for it, as this was my first time writing smut I hope it's ok and not total garbage. I also decided to change the rating on this to Mature and add the smut tag.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howell family (and Phil) make their way to the Howell family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the reunion which lasts a week, I think I might write each of the following chapters as a whole day. Or would you rather I write a couple days in each chapter. Feedback is appreciated, I really would like to see what you guys think! Also there's smut in this chapter once again under the first line, I have more details in the end notes if you want to skip over it. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also I just made a sideblog on tumblr which has my link to here if you're interested (ha) its url is Phanfictionhoe.

 

"What do you _mean_ we're going to a family reunion?" Dan yelled at his parents, who were seated calmly on the loveseat in front of him.

"We mean just that Dan," His father replied to the boy,"Look we get you wanted to hang out with your friends during holiday, but we already RSVP'd, and anyways don't you want to see all your cousins?" He said trying to get Dan to smile.

"I mean considering they're either like eight or forty, not really." Dan pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh Daniel, don't be upset, you'll have so much fun." His mother chimed in, leaning over to the boy who was sat in the adjacent armchair, and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, yeah right, the only way I'd have fun is if Phil was there with me." Dan half joked, but also was hoping would convince them to invite Phil along.

"Oh, well Ii didn't really think of that, I wonder if I could give Katherine a call, maybe she'll let Phil come with us." His mother said, his remark having worked by the looks of it.

"Well, dear, I'm not quite sure they'd want to be away from their boy for so long. I mean a whole week?" His Dad retaliated, crushing his dreams.

"It couldn't hurt to ask darling." Dan's mom replied, giving Dan a small wink of acknowledgement.

"Well... ok, it couldn't hurt to ask."

And that's where they were now, in the car on the way to the Howell family reunion.

"God, i'm so glad you could come," Dan squeezed Phils hand in the backseat, resting his head on his shoulder, "I almost thought I wouldn't be able to see you for a week."

"I would die from Dan withdraw." Phil joked, squeezing Dan's hand back.

"Well we can't have that, then Dan might die from Phil withdraw." Dan's mother leaned back to look at the boys with a smile. Thus causing the two to blush and scoot a little bit away from each other, no longer cuddling, but still holding hands.

"We're almost there, and no need to hide your affection, I was young once too ya know." Dan's mum shook her head and smiled.

 This just caused the boys to blush and look down.

* * *

 

After checking into the hotel the family disbanded and made their way to their rooms. When the boys opened the door to their room and noticed the two queen sized beds, they knew only one was going to be used.

"So, Philly, excited to spend a week with me?" Dan said slowly making his way towards Phil, who was unpacking his suitcase, and biting his lip.

Phil immediately stopped his actions and turned towards Dan, feigning nonchalance,"Oh i'm so happy to be able to meet your family, I feel like it might bring us closer."

Dan groaned rolling his eyes but continuing his original plan to seduce Phil, "I might know a way to make us closer as well..."

"Are we gonna play monopoly?" Phil asked trying not to grin at Dan's frustration.

"God, just kiss me already." Dan begged, to which Phil immediately complied.

The two continued to kiss for a few minutes, before Dan got tired of standing and pushed Phil backwards on to the bed, straddling him.

"You comfortable there?" Phil said looking up at the curly haired boy above him, who just rolled his eyes and brought his lips down to his jaw.

He first placed light kisses there, barely even putting his lips on the boy, before the kisses turned into nips with his teeth. He continued biting and sucking downward on Phil's neck, Phil moaning the whole time until he abruptly grabbed Dan's hair and pulled him back.

"What's wrong?" Dan said concerned.

"Nothing, just don't leave a mark, I really don't want that to be your grandmother's first impression of me." Dan just chuckled and continued to place kisses on Phil's neck, now cautious enough not to leave a mark.

Getting antsy Phil reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off, the black t-shirt flying across the room and landing on the tv, causing Dan to snort. Though he quickly made his way back to Phil's neck and started to travel downward, now that Phil's chest was exposed he wanted to take advantage of this new opportunity to explore it.

But once Dan made his way passed Phil's collarbone, he accidentally dragged his lips across Phil's nipples, causing him to arch his back and let out a loud moan. Shocked, but even more turned on Dan continued to lick and nip around the mound, pinching the other between his fingers. Phil's moaning continued as he reached out and placed his hand in Dan' hair once again, though not to pull him back this time, but to urge him on.

The whole situation had Dan immensely turned on, and he hardly even noticed when he began to rut down against Phil's crotch, Not being able to take it any more Phil came with a final moan, arching his creast into Dan's mouth.

"Wow." Phil said, "'I did not expect that."

"You just came in your pants." Dan said shocked by how just a bit of grinding and nipple stimulation could feel so good that it would cause you to release.

"Oh, crap sorry." Coming down from his high and realizing what had happened, now embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, It was fucking hot to be honest." Dan said scooting off of Phil's lap and sitting next to him, "We  _Have_ to do that again." Dan could just imagine all the ways they could explore this new found sensitivity.

"Well, in the meantime, we need to do something about this." Phil said settling down between his legs facing Dan's crotch.

Dan blushed and his breath hitched, looking down and realizing that his cock was still straining against his lavender jeans. 

Phil mouthed around Dan's bulge for a moment before reaching his hands to Dan's zips, and pulling the boy's pants down. Dan tried to keep his eyes opened on Phil but failed miserably after feeling his lips press down into his still covered bulge. Throwing his head back Dan bit his bottom lip and spread his legs so Phil could fit himself between them better.

After a moment of mouthing Dan's length through his boxers he pulls them down, immediately grabbing Dan's legs and placing them on his shoulders. He tooks Dan's head into his mouth, sucking lightly before popping off with an obnoxious noise and licking a line up the underside of his dick, starting at the base.

"O-oh my god." Dan groaned out, planting his feet on Phils naked back, trying to pull him closer onto his length.

This just caused Phil to pull back more, breathing hot air over the tip, before kitten licking a bit of precum that had spurted out.

"Ph-hil don't, oh fuck, tease." Dan whined his hands twisting into the sheets.

Phil then moved his mouth downwards to take one of Dan's balls between his lips, sucking lightly, while he stroked Dan's length. To Dan's own surprisal Phil hiked up Dan's legs even more moving behind Phils length.

"What are you do-OH" Dan was soon cut off with a moan as Phil licked a stripe over Dan's hole.

He continued to lap at the rim, before spreading Dan's cheeks and prodding his tongue more forcefully, seemingly trying to get it inside.

"Oh... my GOD DON'T STOP!" Dan yelled out pushing back on Phil's face as he finally was able to push his tongue inside slightly, nearly causing Dan to cum on the spot.

He then pulled back causing Dan to cry out in disappointment, "I told you to never stop."

"I just wanted to get the lube." He said, gesturing to the returned bulge in his jeans.

"Oh," Dan bit his lip, "Go get it then... hurry."

And hurry Phil did, making his way to his suit case, which was pushed to the ground when Dan pushed him to the bed, he quickly locates the lube and a condom and rushes back over to Dan.

He quickly decides to remove his soiled jeans and boxers and crawls back over to Dan, pulling off Dan's light pink sweater. 

"God you're beautiful." Dan didn't have time to argue before Phil surged forward and melded his lips with Dan's.

Dan didn't even notice when a slick finger made its way to his entrance, slipping in easily. After moving it around for a bit Phil didn't waste any time and quickly added a second one. Compared to the first time this was quite painless, most likely due to how often Dan fingered himself after their first encounter. Two then turned into three and then Dan was begging Phil to get inside him.

"Oh please... please fuck me." Dan whined as Phil began to slow his fingers down.

"Don't beg whore." Phil groaned out before he even thought of his, though he soon realized what he had said and pulled out looking into Dan's face to apologise.

At least he was before he saw the blissed out yet turned on look on Dan's face, soon realizing that Dan was into the whole dirty talk thing Phil ripped open the condom, rolling it onto his length.

"Maybe you should beg." Phil said just rubbing the tip of his length against Dan's stretched hole, with unbelievable patience.

"'Oh, god please Phil I need it, get inside me, just fuck me." Dan rambled, closing his eyes arching his back and trying to push back against Phil's length.

"Hmm, good enough." Phil said, his patience had run out and he now made his way inside of Dan's rim quite slowly, making sure not to hurt the other boy.

That slow pace soon descended into a fast paced series of thrusts and loud moans that bounced off the walls, no doubt drawing the attention of other hotel guests.

Phil placed his hand over Dan's mouth to quiet him, while continuing to rut into the boy, his thrusts getting sloppy as he got close.

"Gonna...cum." Phil groaned out, head falling into Dan's shoulder.

"Me too." Dan said and not a moment later he was coming undone underneath Phil, squeezing around his length.

"Oh go-d I love you." Phil groaned out as his own length pulsed inside of Dan, releasing into the condom.

* * *

 

Phil brought his head up from its resting place and look towards Dan's face, shocked to see it covered in tears.

Quickly he pulled out and disposed of the condom, pulling Dan into his arms, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, I was too rough wasn't I, was I wrong about you liking the dirty talk?" Phil's own eyes began to tear up as he rubbed up and down Dan's back.

Dan just shook his head, pulling back and wiping his tears, "D-do you really love me?" Dan asked him. 

Phil's eyes widened as he realized his mistake but then calming down and taking Dan's hands into his own he said,"I love you Dan Howell."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes, nipple play, grinding, coming in pants, blowjobs, rimming, anal fingering, dirty talk and anal sex. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, but trust me all will be explained in the next chapter (Which will hopefully be soon as I've just started school).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Phil's love confession, as well as meeting the Howell family in the second day of the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write this into a three part thing and the next chapter will be the last one followed by an epilogue. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the bit of angst here, trust me it will be a happy ending, I don't think i'm even able to write anything sad. Also sorry for not uploading for such a long time (Then again I don't upload that often anyway...) I started school again recently and have just been so busy. But anyway I hope you like it, please leave comments I always want to improve my writing, but lets get on with the story.

_Phil's eyes widened as he realized his mistake but then calming down and taking Dan's hands into his own he said,"I love you Dan Howell."_

_"Oh."_

"I just-I..." Dan trailed off not knowing what to say in response to Phil's confession. "I mean I-I really like you but..."

"But you don't love me." Phil said pulling his hands back from Dan's grip and taking a deep breath to stop the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"It's not what you think, it's just that I don't really think I can be in love..." Dan replied trying to ease the hurt look in his boyfriends eyes, but just making it worse.

"Wait, so you think you'll never be able to love me?" Phil's head shot up looking in Dan's eyes searching for any trace of humor, hoping the whole thing was a joke and that he really does, or at least will, love him back.

Sadly all Phil saw was guilt and pain in Dan's red rimmed eyes.

"I want to love you I really do, but I just-I can't." Dan looked down as the tears began to fall once again.

"I think i'm gonna take a shower." Phil said, lip quivering as his tears began to fall one by one down his cheek.

"Will you still sleep in bed with me?" Dan said hoping that Phil will say yes, then there's a chance they could talk this over, fix it.

"...Maybe." 

Later that night Dan lies awake with Phil across the room in the other bed, both not speaking even though they can sense that the other is awake. They can hear each other silently crying.

The following morning was not much better. Dan had woken up after only getting about two hours of sleep to see an empty room. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was a bit after 10 in the morning, 'maybe Phil just went downstairs for breakfast' Dan hoped.

But as he made his way downstairs he was disappointed to discover that Phil wasn't there like he had hoped.

"Daniel darling, is that you?" Dan heard a voice call his name, his face immediately brightened when he realized it was his Grandmother.

He made his way over and sat down next to her, pulling her into a sideways hug.

"Oh dear, how wave you been, it's been forever since we last spoke ive missed you."

Dan blushed as he realized just how true her words were, the two usually spoke at least once a week, but ever since Phil and he got together, the two haven't spoken very much at all. Phil. Oh god. Dan shook his head, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry about that, I've missed you too! How's life going?"

"Oh dear you don't care about the life of an old lady, it's rather boring, but I want to hear about your life, what about this new boyfriend I hear about..." She said nudging him with her elbow while smirking.

Dan tried not to let his smile drop, but apparently it didn't work out all that well because he smile disappeared and she put a more serious look on her face.

"Are you two ok? I may have run into him this morning and he had the same look on his face..." She said nervously. "Did something happen with you two?"

"Um... yeah... but it's fine, we'll work it out," He replied, trying to smile, "Probably." He added his head dropping so he now was looking down at his lap, unable to put up this happy persona any longer.

"Daniel, it's ok, if you really love each other you'll be able to work it out just fine." She said trying to comfort him as she rested her hand on his knee.

That's where Dan finally lost it and let the tears take over, "Well that's the problem." He cried out wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"What do you mean dear?" She said now quite confused.

"I can't love him, I want to but... I just can't" Dan squeeze his eyes shut, trying not to make a scene, even though he knew people were already giving him pitying and strange looks.

"Why not?" She asked suddenly, making Dan snap his head up to her.

"Well, I just can't-"

"No that's not a reason, Daniel you love more than anyone i've ever met."

"Well, I don't know..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yes you do, I can see it on your face," She replied confidently, "'And I also know that you do love this boy, you're just afraid of something."

"No, i just can't."

She continued like she hadn't heard his words,"Which is rather ridiculous in my opinion, as if Phil is anything like he was when we met this morning, then he's perfect for you."

Dan just looked down and shook his head, because he knew she was right, he did love Phil. But also the fear she talked about was just too much and he started to cry again."

"Hey," She said, pushing his chin up so he would face her, "Just tell him why you're scared, I know its alot, but he'll understand, trust me you can move past this." She kissed him on his forehead.

"Now off you go, find Philip and tell him everything." She wiped his tears off with her sleeve and pushed him up and out of the chair, shooing him away, "and dear, call me more often, ok?"

"Of course, I should have been anyway, i've missed this." She smiled at him as he walked out.

'Now i just have to find Phil' Dan thought determinately.

Turns out this was easier said than done.

Dan had spent most of the day searching for Phil, first in the little gift shop, as Phil had a thing for little trinkets and souvenirs. But he wasn't in there, so he made his way out to the pool area. Sadly after about ten minutes of looking, and almost falling into the pool after a group of little kids shoved past him, he was still unable to find Phil.

He was forced to give up looking however when his mother found him, telling him it was time for the family scavenger hunt.

"But I don't know where Phil is." He pleaded, while he wanted to find Phil, he also didn't want to do a scavenger hunt.

"Well, i'm sorry Dan, but everyone's already waited long enough with me trying to find you, we have to go."She said dragging him by the arm to the hotel lobby where everyone was gathered.

"Finally, we can start."  His aunt gave him a dirty look like he was holding up her precious time, and started listing off the rules of the hunt and began passing out the lists with what they had to find on them. "You'll have to work in groups of two, i'll sit out and be a judge because we have an odd number it seems..." She gave him another pointed look as if it was his fault. Then again if he and Phil hadn't fought then it would be an even number, so maybe it was his fault.

He didn't have much time to think when he felt a tap on his shoulder, hoping it was Phil he turned around with a smile. His smile dropped when he saw who it was.

"Hey cousin." His cousin Derek smirked at him, "Long time no see."

This interaction wouldnt have been that bad if it hadn't been Dan's last memory of his cousin.

It was about a year ago when it happened.

Dan's Aunt and her two children, Derek and Taylor, had come to visit. It started off quite well with the two families going out to the park and getting ice cream, but then they made their way to the nicest restaurant in town,all dressed to the nines.

Conversations started off pleasant with talk of work or school, until they made it to the topic of Derek and his girlfriend. Apparently the two had been dating for quite some time, nearly a year by that point. They were even talking of promise rings and marriage after school was done, as the family was strictly catholic.

This pleasant conversation went downhill ast once his aunt asked him a question about his own love life, if he was seeing anyone.

His response was quick, normal even, he'd never really had to hide his sexuality from his parents or friends. But when he brought up his boyfriend, Simon, his aunt's face turned from one of polite interest into one of utter disgust.

"You let this boy canoodle with another man? How could you condemn him like this." She turned her face to his parents sneering out her words.

"Taresa, no need to make a scene, Dan is his own person and we want him to be happy with who he is." His mother said trying to get the situation under control.

"Ugh, it's just gross. Now tell me why would you want to be with another man?" She turned to him asking him directly with a pained look on her face.

"Well, same reason as you, I like dick." He crossed his arms, rather upset by her rude question.

"Oh my word, you beast." She said throwing her napkin off her lap in anger, "If you don't apologize right this minute, we are leaving."

The smug look on her face just egged him on even more, "Ok  _Teresa_ I'm sorry, sorry that your husband couldnt be here to witness this because hes banging his blonde bimbo of a secretary."

And let's just say that the families haven't talked since.

"Wanna be partner for this little scavenger hunt thing, since your  _boyfriend_ is missing." Derek asked him.

"He's not missing... he's just not feeling well... anyway how'd you find out about that?" Dan asked getting flustered.

"I don't have to reveal my sources." He said dragging his fingers across his lips in a zipper lip motion.  
"It was Grandma, wasn't it?" He said his shoulders dropping in embarrassment.

"Maybe." He shrugged, grabbing onto Dan's arm and yanking him away from the lobby so they could start on the list.

Honestly Dan couldn't give a shit about this scavenger hunt. In fact he planned to sneak away any minute now, perhaps to try and find Phil.

Turns out that may be harder than he thought with Derek around.

He wouldn't let Dan out of his sight, nor out of his grip, his hand still clasped around Dan's arm.

It was starting to piss Dan off, "Hey, can you let go of me already, it's not like we're gonna win this anyway."

"Oh, piss off Dan," The teen turned to Dan, "I know that if I let you out of my sight, you're gonna run off."

"No I wont," Dan found himself saying, despite both of them knowing otherwise, "And besides, why do you care about this stupid thing anyway, the prize is a cardboard crown with stickers on it."

"Look, I couldn't care less about this stupid excuse for 'family bonding time' as Mom likes to call it," He spoke in a voice that caused Dan to keep his mouth shut, "I only want to beat Taylor."

Dan rolled his eyes, he should have known it was some petty sibling rivalry. Iit was the exact sort of childish thing his cousin would do. Speaking from childhood experiences, it doesn't seem as if he's changed all that much.

"Oh whatever, fine i'll help you, only if you let go of my arm already." Dan said quickly pulling it back from the other boy.

"Baby." Derek mumbled as the two continued on with the scavenger hunt.

The pair had made it about halfway through the list when Derek spoke up.

"So what happened to the last guy?"

"Excuse me?" Dan said confused.

"You know, Steven or whatever."

"Oh," Dan blushed, flinching, "You mean Simon."

"Yeah him, what happened between you two?"

"Oh-uh it's a long story."

"We have time, it's not like we were gonna finish this fucking list anyway."

"Um, I don't really feel like talking about it." Dan said timidly, contrasting to the normal way he spoke, bracing for his cousins impending outburst.

But it never happened,"You know i'm not like my mother."

"What," Dan said shocked at his admission.

"I mean, It's ok, I don't care if you like guys," He rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean at least you're happy in your relationship."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked curiously.

"You know my girlfriend, Hanna?" He asked to which Dan nodded yes, "Well, be barely even like each other, it's honestly all just a thing for our parents. And to let you in on a little secret, she has a girlfriend."

"Why would you guys be dating then?"

"Well it's just to get our folks off our backs until University, when we can blow this town." Dan was impressed with his cousin, being almost mature, and helpful for a friend. He nearly told him so before Dan's father came up to the two.

"Hey, the scavenger Hunts over boys, we were all gonna go out to eat in a half an hour." He told the two, causing them to separate, not even caring about who won.

Dan nearly forgot about his situation with Phil until he opened the door to their room, finding him laid out face down on his bed.

He froze, not knowing what to do, despite wanting to talk to the other boy all day. Phil had noticed his presence however as he raised his head to look at him.

The pair just looked at each other. Dan could see the dark circles and tear stains on Phil's face, matching his own fro this morning. His dyed hair was askew, if it was any other time Dan would have found it cute. 

He could feel the tears start to fill his eyes as he croaked out,"W-where did you go?" Phil was silent for a few seconds before he responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I went on a walk." Phil looked down at his jeans, fiddling with the rips in his knees.

"I missed you." Dan let slip before he could stop himself.

"I missed you too." Phil said, and before they knew it, the two were in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, even if you don't love me, I still love you and I shouldn't have let that get in the way." Phil cried out onto Dan's shoulder.

Dan gulped, knowing what he had to say.

"Phil... I do love you, god I love you so much," Dan cried out just as hard, "I was just scared, I realize that now."  

Phil broke into a bright grin, pulling Dan's chin towards his own. Dan close the gap between their lips, not being able to continue for much longer, as neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces.

Phil wiped Dan's tears before looking into his eyes and asking "Wait, why were you scared?"

"God, where do I start?" Dan questioned aloud to himself.

"Take your time, it's ok." Phil said, kissing Dan's forehead.

"Well," Dan let out a sigh, before continuing, "Here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'd like to get a few of your ideas for the epilogue if you'd like, I think i want it to be like maybe 10 years into the future when they're in their late twenties. I'd like to get some of your input on what you think their jobs should be, if they should have kids, should they be married etc. You don't have to, but I'd really like to get your guys' opinions on this. Thanks alot :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells Phil why he was afraid to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, nice. I know this chapter is pretty short (not like any of them are very long) but I feel like it got the point across, so I hope you all like it. Next chapter is the epilogue. Thanks a lot for reading guys! Warnings are at the end of the chapter.

"Well, I guess I'll just start from the beginning."

"Take your time love."

"Thanks... but i'm ready now." Dan took a deep breath before continuing. "So it all started freshman year, wow that long ago." He said the last part to himself, causing Phil to grab and squeeze his hand.

"Well, there was this new guy at school, Simon, he was really nice and in a few of my classes. We became friends of sorts, not close, but the kind where you would smile and wave to as you walked pass in the hallway. But we really started talking when he needed a french tutor. I had no idea why he asked me, i suck a french, but I decided to help anyway."

Dan paused for a moment, trying to think of what to talk about next. Phil put his hand on Dan's cheek, causing him to blush and smile.

"Uh, well soon enough I realized why he asked me. He had a crush on me. 'Wow' I had thought, no one had ever had a crush on me before, so when he asked me to homecoming the next weekend I obviously said yes."

Phil felt a bit jealous there, he hadn't yet gotten to take Dan to any time of formal event, one where they could dress up, dance, so he could hold Dan's body against himself in a nonsexual way. But then he shook it off, he still would have the chance.

"So at homecoming we kissed, my first kiss in fact. I was so excited, he then asked me to be his boyfriend." Dan smiled sadly at the memory.

"We dated for two years, everything was great. But last summer he told me he had to move. He had apparently known for weeks, didn't even mention it." Dan started to get a little heated at this point. "God, the dick told everyone but me, made up some dumb excuse that he didn't want to hurt me. But that wasn't the final straw, no, see we had talked it over and decided to try out a long distance relationship. But after about two weeks, he started not answering my skype calls, see that I get, I mean he was busy. But then he ignored by texts and phonecalls. I was still holding on for hope though, I was supposed to go visit him. I was so excited, we had talked about all the things we would do, hell I was even prepared to give him my virginity..."

Phil raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"But, that never happened. He skype called me, the first one in weeks, so obviously answered right away. But when he came on the screen he didn't seem happy to see me, I asked what was wrong, and he just came out and said he couldn't do this. He didn't want me anymore, I asked him why, I was so confused and hurt, tears were falling from my eyes at this point. But what I didn't expect to hear was that he had found someone else, and they were dating. I didn't get a chance to reply before he hung up and blocked me."

Dan was crying now, and Phil was close behind. He didn't like it when Dan was hurt, wanting to comfort him, he pulled Dan into a hug.

"It's ok, shh." Phil kissed the top of Dan's head, drawing his fingers through his curly hair.

"It is now that I have you. God I love you Phil. How could Ii have ever doubted that."

"Hey I get it now, he hurt you, made you feel hopeless, unloved. But trust me, I love you with all my heart Dan Howell."

"I love you too Phil." Dan giggled as Phil drew him into a kiss.

"I missed this." Phil said as they pulled apart.

"Its only been like a day?" Dan laughed.

"Hey, I never want to spend a day without kissing you."

"What if I have really bad breath."

"Then I'll power through it." Phil pulled Dan back to him, causing him to straddle Phil's lap.

Dan hummed,"Mmm. This is nice." As Phil trailed kisses down Dan's jawline.

"I agree, but I could make it better." And at that he flipped them over, positioning them in the center of the mattress, with his legs in between Dan's.

"Yeah, this is better." Dan said, pulling Phil by his shirt collar, so that their lips would come together once again.

The two continued to kiss, soon discarding their shirts. 

"Dan, you sure you wanna do this?" Phil asked pulling back from his place, sucking marks on Dan's chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dan asked confused and a bit irritated at the disruption.

"I-just, I feel like we were just talking about something that hurt you, you're vulnerable, I don't want to take advantage of you." Phil finished

"Phil, if anything I'm taking advantage of you," Dan chuckled, but seeing Phil's apprehensive face he settled down, "But, we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

Phil let out a sigh of relief that Dan understood,"I want to, but not right now. Now I just want to hold you in my arms."

"I want that too." Dan blushed. It was funny how talking about sex didn't make Dan blush even half as hard as when Phil would talk like this. The little compliments, sweet comments, just Phil wanting to be there. It was more than Dan could ask for, more than he deserved.

"Dan Howell, shut up right now, you deserve the world." Dan raised his eyebrows as he realized he must have spoken his thoughts outloud. Causing him to blush even deeper.

"Well, so do you Phil." Dan retaliated, hoping to catch Phil off guard and make him blush just as hard as himself.

"Mmm, I know." Phil said laying Down next to Dan pulling him to his chest.

"H-hey." Dan stuttered out, god he couldn't stop blushing. He tried to get out of Phil's grip, but failed.

"Shhh, sleepy." Phil stroked Dan's hair.

"You suck." Dan complained, but settled into Phil's embrace.

"Later If you want." spoke sleepily.

"PHIL." Dan yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Almost sex, not quite but sexual themes. Talk of Dan's ex-boyfriend and cheating.


End file.
